


Orange

by mannana



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick Day prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

Rick Grimes wasn’t a strong man when he was alone with Beth Greene. She made it god damn impossible to be.

Especially when she wore those stupid fucking orange underwear.

 

They didn’t fit her right, always wedged up between her cheeks, just so to emphasize the amazing shape of it without really being uncomfortable. But they were orange and Rick could safely say orange was not his favorite color.

But damn did she make it look good.

“They’re my favorite pair.” She said with a giggle, thumbing the elastic and wiggling her ass one night after he’d threatened to burn them.

“Or maybe I’ll just cut ‘em off ya.” He’d growled into her ear before gently sliding them down her legs.

 

And she wore them constantly. She’d wear nothing but them. Teasing him. Begging him to rip them off her body before pinning her against the wall.

No, Rick Grimes was not a strong man around Beth Greene. The damn woman could bring him to his knees with nothing more than a whispered “Please?”

She’d bat her eyelashes or lick her lips, casually run a finger up his arm or down her fucking naked chest, and he’d all but come undone.

Rick knew from the first time he saw her spread out on his bed that he was in trouble.

 

One day those underwear were just too much.

She’d spent the morning “searching” for her jeans. Bending to look under the bed, bending just right to peek behind the night stand, purposely shaking her ass in front of him over and over again. The bright orange panties taunting him every time she did.

And naturally that was the morning he’d over slept, having to rush to ready for his shift.

His shower  was a lot colder than normal.

His shift was never ending. The deputies didn’t trust him yet, except for Daryl, who refused to be called a deputy, or wear the uniform. The townspeople still looked at him as if he were an animal. A Walker. Something to fear. (They probably had every right to be fearful, really, he felt like a caged animal most days…)

But that wasn’t what kept his mind occupied that day. No, it was that little ass shaking around the bedroom. The color orange imbedded behind his eyes. Memories of soft skin grazing over his, and lips lingering, kissing, down his chest.

He ended most conversations that day with a grunt and a hurried escape.

By the end of the day he was a combination of exhausted and hornier then he’d ever been in his life.

Beth fucking Greene was a death sentence. Her eager little mouth, and never ending supply of smiles were the lethal injection he was more than willing to endure. Hell he welcomed it. Longed for it. 

“I made supper. And dessert…” She chirped into the radio that evening. He responded with a growling stomach and “Be there in about ten minutes.”

The six hours away from her apparently was six hours too many that day. Which was funny, if he thought about it because how long had they been apart before now? Months? Hell it’d felt like years.

She shared an apartment building on the south side of the Alexandria Safe Zone with Maggie and Glenn. Although she rarely stayed there. Most nights she could be found with Daryl. Or him.

Once he caught sight of the small building he hurried up the stairs, rapping at the door quickly and quietly, listening for the sound of her laughter or singing.

Instead he was greeted by Glenn as he opened the door. Judith and Carl sat on their couch playing.

“She’s not here, dude. Probably at your place already. We got the kids for the night.” Glenn winked.

 

There was no music playing from his kitchen when he got there. No singing coming from his bathroom. Just shadows dancing in the hallways from the few candles that were burning. No other signs of life.  

“Beth?” He called out, waiting, hoping to hear her voice but was met with silence.

He took off his boots, hung up his hat and jacket, pulled his shirt free from his pants and began to unbuckle his holster.

“Evening, Sheriff.” A low seductive voice called from behind him and he felt her hand graze over his ass. He smiled and met her eyes over his shoulder.

He felt his jaw go slack. He heard her giggle. And he knew at some point his holster had fallen to the ground. But he couldn’t have stopped it. He’d lost all control of his hands the minute he saw her.

“Jesus,” He whispered, taking in the sight of her.

Her blonde locks were loose; hanging over her shoulders, cascading down covering her breasts. Her eyes were sparkling in the candle light and she was almost completely naked, except for the orange panties.

Her running around naked wasn’t anything new. The sight was something he’d seen plenty of times. But tonight he’d fully expected her in the kitchen, them eating a nice meal together, maybe a shower afterwards. And the way she was biting her lip, after all the hours of fantasizing about her throughout the day, rendered him nearly useless. Standing there like a fish out of water, trying to speak, mouthing the words because they wouldn’t come out.

She giggled before she pressed against his back, hugging him from behind, raking her finger nails up his chest and back down to the button of his pants. She kissed his ear, then she moved under his arm, placing herself neatly between him and the wall. She smiled before she took his hands and wrapped them gently around her waist.

“Thought we’d have dessert first,” She breathed and felt his fingers curl tightly over the bare flesh of her hip.

She whimpered when he finally came to, growling into her hair as he pinned her hard to the wall.

“You’re wearing them again.” He rumbled, grinding his hips into hers.

“Thought you liked them?” She teased between kisses.

“Can’t stand them,” He licked her top lip, bit her bottom lip, then sucked the skin of her chin into his mouth. She gasped when his fingers coiled around the back of her thigh, lifting it up so he could grind deeper. “Look better on the floor.” He kissed down her neck, biting the flesh.

She squealed when he lifted her completely. Laughter filled the hallway as he walked. He nearly threw her onto the bed, a wicked smile played at his lips when she bounced.

“Been thinkin’ about you all day.” He said as he peeled the shirt from his body, dropped it to the floor before crawling up the bed. He hovered over her, holding himself completely off of her and used his index finger to slowly trail from her cheek to navel, stopping to swirl gently around her nipples before he landed at the waistband of her panties.

Her skin was pebbled with goosebumps, her breathing heavy and quick. And he was sure he’d never seen her look so god damn beautiful.

“Rick,” She whispered, it sounded like a prayer. He grinned up at her before he pulled the pocket knife from his pants.

The orange panties flew across the room, cut on each seam from her hips.

He didn’t give her time to whine. He captured her lips with his own, kissing her with fever and a desperation he couldn’t control.

He kissed down her neck, lingered for minutes, hours, at her chest, sucking and licking and making her writhe beneath him.

She tasted sweet, clean.

He ran his tongue lower, over the curve of her hip, down the front of her thigh and then back up the inside of it.

Beth Greene had an amazing voice. Everyone knew that. But they didn’t know the sounds she made only for him. The soft moans and ohs that escaped her lips were his, and every single one of them embedded themselves into his heart, his mind, saving them for later.

So when his tongue finally reached her clit, when he finally pushed his tongue flat against it, and her voice cried out in ecstasy he nearly came right there. The way her hips moved against his mouth, the feeling of her fingers curled tightly in his hair, the god damn taste of her made him pant; he needed release more than he needed anything.

“Take me,” She breathed, and he couldn’t be more excited to oblige.

He sat up, on his knees and sheathed himself deep inside her in one quick thrust. He groaned just as loudly as she did at the feeling.

“Not gonna last long tonight sweetheart.” He whispered before he fucked her.

Yeah, Rick Grimes wasn’t a strong man when it came to Beth Greene. But being weak wrapped in her arms was better than anything else he could imagine.


End file.
